


Where is Toilet

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, arthas - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: once uponn a t





	Where is Toilet

This is so fucking sad. As Arthas led u in to his disgusting bedroom he levitated over to you and groaned directly in your ear: “Wanna see my beyblades”

5 hours later you said “ugh fuck lemme fuck” and you put your dick

Artgas was scream moaning so loud it broke every single toilet in this entire Azeroth 

Outside the guys of Lordaeron walked up to Terenas and was they were was they said “Arthas your fucking son is ruining the Hallows End festival, die” 

 

and


End file.
